paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoot for the Stars: CamoXRain Pups
Once Camo and Rain finally tie the knot, the pair then decide they want to start a family. Camo was extremely nervous about the arrival of his pups, but despite his anxiousness he was always there for his mate. The pair went on to having triplets. Two girls, Rowan and Chelsea, and a boy, Drew. These pups are co-owned by MidnightCollies, Purple Paw Prints :) :) and Sportthewolfsky. Rowan: Rowan has her mother's husky build, her ears only semi perk though and don't prick fully. Her coat is mostly a dark grey colour, with a big black spot covering most of her back, she has a small black spot on her cheek and other small black spots scattered around her body. She also has four white socks on her paws and dark brown eyes. Drew: Drew inherits more of a Rottweiler build from his fathers side of the family, though he has pointy ears like his mother. He's big built with the muscle to go with it. He's got green eyes, which he gets from his grandfathers and he wears a green collar to match. His fur is a tan/brown colour and he has black socks on his front paws, with the toes being grey. His back socks are white, along with his tail tip, he also has a black spot in the centre of his forehead like his mother does and has a darker brown saddle. Taylor: Taylor has one perked ear and one semi flopped ear. Like her mother, she has grey fur, though with light brown socks and a light brown patch on her eye. She has her parents piercing light blue eyes and wears a little green bracelet on her right front paw. Rowan: Rowan is an athletic and sporty pup just like both her parents. She loving playing sports with her siblings and friends, her favourite sports being football and swimming. Secretly, she's also a bit of a nerd, liked her Grandfather, Fletcher, is. She's really into comics and books, loving reading as much as sports. Drew: A little bit of an air head with an arrogant streak in him. Drew is more brawn than brains and doesn't catch on to things too easily, unless of course it's sports. He's got heart where he lacks in brains and wouldn't hurt a fly, he's a sweet and caring pup, though would never admit to having a soft side. Taylor: Taylor is a huge tomboy like her mother and loves to have adventures and explore. She's got a great sense of humour, loving to laugh and make jokes. She loves to dig around and play in the dirt. She's not afraid to get her paws muddy, in fact, she's almost never seen without having a bit of dirt on her coat. Stories By Us: Stories by Others: * Drew is incredibly strong for his age, even his bigger cousins have a hard time keeping up with him. * Drew can be a little bit spacey at times and is a bit of a daydreamer, he can only concentrate on things for a short while. * Rowan was designed by PPP, Drew was designed by Fuzzy and Chelsea was designed by Sport. * These we the second born of Fletcher's grandpups. The first litter being Blitz's with Camo and Rain's pups following less than a week after. They're around three weeks younger than Ace's pups. * Little cousin, Rumble, looks up to Rowan a lot. He loves when she teaches him how to do sports, even if it takes Rumble a while to understand the whole concept of the games. * Drew has a huge fear of snakes. He absolutely hates the noises they make and the slinky way they move. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Puppies Category:Female Pup Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Sportthewolfsky's character Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Third generation Category:Third gen